The Ride home
by Aurora-16
Summary: Megan was only catching a ride home from the twins. What's the worst that could really happen right? Only truth or dare and skimpy Pjs apparently...What did our favourite devils plot this time? KaoXOCXHika. Lemon fic for MoonDragonLove


**A/N: WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON FIC AND CONTAINS SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. On a smaller note, this was written for a friend, MoonDragonLove. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and I am currently working on The next chapter of warped reflection in case any who read this are reading that. It will be up this weekend I think? Enjoy!**

Megan hummed to herself as she washed the dishes in the back of the host room. It was quiet and peaceful. All the hosts had left, and she enjoyed the peace and quiet. She really didn't know how she had gotten roped into this all she had done was stumble into a room when she had been hiding from a loud girl with a pink bow. Then one thing had happened after another, resulting in a busted picture frame, a blond boy sulking in the corner and a very upset raven haired boy, with cool eyes. Before she could say oops, she found herself indebted.

Finishing up with the mound of dirtied plates and teacups, very careful not to break any, she put them all away. She sighed gently.

"There, all done. Now I can go home." she walked out of the kitchen, grabbing her bag on the way out of the door. She slipped out and walked down the length corridor. She couldn't get over how big this school was even now. She hated to admit it, but if it wasn't for Haruhi, she would get lost every day on her way to class. She really owed the smaller girl.

As she reached the gates, she noticed a limo sitting. The windows were tinted dark, so she had no idea who it could possibly be. She chose to ignore it and walked right by the vehicle, going in the direction of her house. She walked for some time before frowning and glancing over her shoulder. The limo was following her…silently, she picked up her pace, only for the car to drive faster to match her. She swallowed as it sped up even more until it was level with her. Before she could move, the door was opened, and two sets of hands grabbed her arms and she was pulled into the dark interior. The door was slammed shut and the limo sped off. She lost her balance, and was sent tumbling into something warm.

It took her a second, but she soon realized that she was in someone's lap. She turned beet red and tried to get up, only to have a set of arms encircle her, pulling her flush against a lean chest.

"h-hey," she squeaked out only to be silenced by a second set of arms wrapping around her from the other side, sandwiching her between two people. Without warning, two near identical voices spoke into her ears.

"Shush up toy, its just us." she couldn't decide whether to relax or stiffen even more as the twins turned on the interior car lights, bathing them all in a soft glow. She blinked to focus her eyes and ended up looking right into the eyes of the twin she was facing. She blushed deeply, realizing that she was extremely close, and was in fact straddling his lap. His gentle chuckle told her it was Kaoru. The hot whisper in her ear from the twin behind her confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey Kao, she sure blushes a lot, ne? I can feel it from back here."

This remark caused the girls face to go even redder than before and she squirmed softly. Sensing her distress, the twins reluctantly let her go as she slipped off Kaoru's lap and faced them.

"What are you two doing? I thought you went home already."

The duo shrugged and grinned at her. "We decided to wait for you so we could give you a ride home. We can't let our toy walk all by herself can we?" she rolled her eyes a little at that. She still disliked it when they called her a toy, but they hadn't stopped yet, nor did she think they were going to. Instead of arguing with them, she looked out the window.

She frowned, not recognizing where they were. She glanced at the twins who were smirking at her. "Where are we going? My house isn't this way."

"Oh we know. We're going to our house. We're going to have a sleepover!"

"What!" she squeaked. "B-but…my parents-"

"Have already been informed and your night stuff is already at our place." they grinned evilly, and Megan groaned. This was just great. She slumped her head back against the seat as the pair of boys laughed at her. They were enjoying this way to much.

Soon enough, they pulled up to a large mansion. And she meant huge. The thing was ridiculously big, but gorgeous. Not that she expected any less from a world known fashion designer. The twins each grabbed one of her hands and proceeded to walk her up to the house. She followed them semi-willingly. Not wanting to be dragged after them. As the entered the house, she lost her breath. It was more than huge! It was giant!

The twins watched her reaction and smiled. "Like it?"

All Megan could do was nod. It was gorgeous.

"So, since you two kidnapped me, what are we going to do?"

With that, they grinned was absolute mischief.

"We're going to play truth or dare of course."

….fuck.

**slight timeskip**

Megan sat in the twins room. She was holding a cover from the bed around her. They had tossed her in a few moments earlier, along with a set of PJs, telling her that she had two minutes to change, or they would change her themselves. Not wanting to find out of it was an idle threat, she had changed. Now, she was positively beet red. The PJs they had given her were little more than a negligee. It barely covered her admittedly small chest, and ended mid thigh. She looked up when the twins entered the room, both looking at her with frowns.

"Why are you hiding?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yeah, we want to see how it looks. We made it especially for you."

Megan blushed softly, and let the twins come over and tug the blanket away from her. She knew she wasn't exactly huge in the chest, but the nightgown displayed the little cleavage she did have quite nicely. She felt their eyes travel down her body, to her thighs, where the nightgown ridded high. Self consciously, she tugged it down. Chuckling softly, the twins stepped back, with smirks in place.

"Since your in PJs, its our turn now." Hikaru began. He slowly lifted his shirt, up and over his head, letting it fall to the ground. She went bright red and her eyes roamed over his lean chest of their own accord.

"Oh, do you like what you see toy?" Kaoru asked in a soft voice, before also removing his shirt and letting it fall. Now, Megan was completely red. Fortunately, the decided to take a little pity on her and turned away, going to grab some PJs and changed. unfortunately, they remained topless.

They settled on the bed as well, looking at her. She looked back and mumbled, "So, now what?"

"Now, we play!"

The twin on her right, Hikaru she thought, spoke up first.

"Kaoru, truth or dare?"

The younger twin paused before answering, "Truth."

"How do you think Megan looks in her PJs?" this caused both Megan, and the red headed boy to blush gently.

"Well, I think she looks very adorable." he answered his brother slowly, narrowing his eyes softly at the smirking twin. Then he looked over to Megan. "truth or dare Megan?"

She swallowed and thought carefully before looking at him and saying, "Dare."

He grinned and she slowly began to feel her heart sink.

"Aright. I dare you to sit in my lap for the next two turns." Megan went bright red and stuttered.

"W-what if I say no?" this time. Both twins smirked.

"Then you have to have a punishment of course, of our choosing." ah…okay then…slowly, Megan went over to Kaoru and settled in his lap, not facing him. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her flush back against him. "Your turn," he breathed in her ear. She nodded, holding back a blush and looked at Hikaru.

"truth or dare Hikaru?"

Hikaru answered with ease. "Dare."

Megan thought silently for am moment before looking at him a soft twinkle in her eyes. "I dare you to call Kyouya and tell him you love him."

The ginger twin paled softly. "Are you serious?" Megan nodded.

"yep." she tossed him the blue phone sitting on the dresser. "Right now."

Grumbling, he opened it and scrolled through his contacts, looking for the shadow kings number. It was already quite late…hopefully he wouldn't be asleep yet. He dialed the number and held it up to his ear. He heard a slightly groggy voice answer. Shit..

"hello? What is it Hikaru?" the half asleep Ootori questioned him. His tone was chilling.

"Um hey sempai…I just wanted to call you and say…well. I love you!" he blurted out. He heard Kaoru and Megan stifling giggles and he heard the other end of the line g deathly quiet before a positively icy voice replied,

"Hikaru, on Monday you will be staying after club hours to do all the cleaning. Enjoy your weekend." with that, he heard the dial tone, signaling he had been hung up on. Sighing, he turned a narrowed gaze on his giggling companions, before smirking. "Oh you are so paying for that Kaoru…and you too Megan." with that promise in the air, the other two sobered up. "Now Kaoru, truth or dare?"

"dare."

Hikaru smirked this time. "Okay I dare you to hand Megan over to me." he held out of his arms. Kaoru pouted but reluctantly passed the girl over. Megan let herself be passed to the older twin, and went to shift so her back was to him, but he had different plans. He captured her hips, and brought them to his, making her legs open to straddle his. She was facing him, close. She felt her cheeks go deep pink instantly.

"H-Hikaru!"

"yes?" he smirked and leaned closer, keeping her from backing away.

"I-I…." she deiced keeping silent was best and just shut her mouth and turned her head away. He chuckled softly and let her. She looked over her shoulder at Kaoru who looked a little sulky. He caught her eyes and they held a soft smirk.

"Okay Toy, truth or dare?" his eyes were twinkling. Without hesitation, she replied.

"truth." his eyes dampened for a moment before lighting up again.

"What are you thinking right now?"

Immediately, Megan went bright red. There was no way she was going to tell him, or Hikaru what was going through her mind right now, with Hikaru firmly holding her straddling him and Kaoru looking at her with his hair tussled, and both topless. That would be like standing in a lions pit, covered in beef.

"I-I'm thinking that I hate these PJs." it was partly the truth, she hated how high they were rising up on her thighs. It made her feel more vulnerable. She saw Kaoru chuckle. And tsk softly, shaking his head and scooching closer.

"Now, now little toy. Its called truth so no lying allowed." he got very close behind her and tipped her head even more to him, her shoulders twisting slightly to accomplish the task. "What are you really thinking. Right…now..," he slowly leaned closer and closer, her face tipped up to his. She swallowed and went very red as her eyes focused on his lips, taking note of how soft and warm they looked…

"I-I…"

"well?" Hikaru whispered against her neck. She shivered and felt herself softly press into him while she gazed into Kaoru's deep amber eyes. They seemed to be getting closer and closer to her.

"I'm thinking that you're going to kiss me." Kaoru smirked ever so softly.

"I'd say that's the truth." with that, his lips closed over her own.

Megan melted into the kiss instantly. His lips were even warmer than she had imagined and they pressed to hers so perfectly. She felt a pair of less gentle lips on her neck and remembered the second twin she was straddling. Shuddering, she pulled away from Kaoru and turned to Hikaru, about to tell him off when the second set of lips captured her own.

Hikaru kissed her with more passion than Kaoru had. She soon found herself breathless, and completely melted against him, his passion overtaking her senses. She heard a chuckle behind her as Kaoru's arms snaked around her gently, puling her back into his warm chest. "Now now Hikaru, she needs to breathe you know."

Reluctantly, the older twin pulled back, leaving Megan panting, flushed and clinging to him. He smirked softly and stroked her cheek, feeling her turn her face into his hand.

"I think our little toy wants to be played with Kaoru." he leaned down to whisper hotly in her ear. "Do you?"

Kaoru whispered in her other ear, "I agree with you Hikaru. She really does seem to want to." She shuddered softly, and all she could really do was nod, and blush. She melted into them. Their smells, their voices, their warmth. It was so intoxicating. She felt both pairs of hands run down her body to the hem of her nightgown. They both looked questioningly at her. She went red, but answered by slowly lifting up her arms.

Within seconds, it was off and she felt the cooler air on her bare skin. She went crimson, and covered herself, embarrassed. She felt hot, hungry eyes travel over her exposed skin, and covered herself even more. She had never felt so…exposed. Gently, Hikaru's hands closed over hers, and she felt him begin to pull her hands away from her body. She swallowed and struggled softly, but he easily overpowered her and brought the hands away, letting him see what he was looking for.

Megan clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment. She knew she wasn't very well-endowed. And she had nothing to compare on the models she knew the twins had worked with before. She felt a gentle hand stroke her cheek and slowly she peeked her eyes open at both of the twins who were gazing at her.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful." she felt her face go up in flames as Hikaru claimed her lips once again. She shivered and kissed him back, gasping softly when Kaoru's gentle mouth claimed possession of her exposed neck. Hikaru took advantage of it, and greedily slipped his tongue into her mouth. The sudden assault brought a soft moan forth from her, a sound both twins found encouraging. She felt Hikaru wrap his arms around her to pull her closer until her bared chest was against his. The warm contact caused her nipples to begin to harden, which delighted him to no end.

She whimpered gently as he explored every crevice of her mouth. Kaoru in turn explored her skin greedily with his own mouth pausing every now and again to nip gently at a sensitive spot until the girl was practically squirming against his brother.

Megan gasped softly when she felt something stir between her legs and glanced down, blushing. She saw that Hikaru was getting…excited. His member was softly stirring and pressing right against her! His hands tipped her head back up to look at him.

"You see what your doing to me?" she nodded softly "How will you take care of it?" he purred seductively. Instead of trying to make her voice work, she kissed him, tantalizingly slow. He moaned softly and kissed her back with more fever. She kissed him more then pulled away, panting softly. Before she could catch her breath, the boy behind her tipped her head back and kissed her. She moaned and kissed Kaoru.

Hikaru watched momentarily while his brother kissed the girl in his lap before turning his attention to her pert breasts. They were practically begging to be touched as the nipples pointed forward. Leaning down, he closed his mouth around one of the soft peaks. He heard Megan give a delicious gasp and then moaned, arching her back so her breast was pushed closer to his mouth. He didn't hesitate and began to suck and lavish attention onto her.

Megan whimpered and moaned, pressing closer to the devilish mouth that was spreading heat to her body. Kaoru kissed her deeper, and gently licked her bottom lip, asking for admission rather than slipping in as his brother had. She granted him access and he slipped in, gently stroking her tongue with is own. She moaned contentedly into his mouth as he hands soon ran up his and Hikaru's chests, spurring them on almost eagerly.

Kaoru took his turn and let his hands roam over her skin, reaching down her front to the covered mound. He could feel her underwear slowly grow damp with her desire. He gently stroked her through the panties, feeling her shudder and grow even wetter at the touch to her private area. He kissed her deeper and gently slipped his fingers past the fabric.

Hikaru sucked greedily on her nipple, playing with the other one relentlessly, feeling them go hard at his touch. He felt Kaoru's hand slip to her front and down. He could feel her damp excitement against his legs. His errection was also starting to get noticeable. The confines of his PJ bottoms were getting to be painful. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the moaning girl, the same time his brother did. They caught each others gaze and nodded gently, slowly laying her back as they hovered over her.

Megan looked up, sprawled beneath the two boys. They were stunning. Her eyes traced almost greedily over they're smooth chests and long arms. She met they're eyes and shivered at the heat she saw in them. Slowly, the pair of them stripped out of their PJs, and after a brief hesitation, their boxers as well. She felt her face flush as she slowly took them in. they were much larger than she had thought…would they even fit in her? The thought made her blush even deeper.

Slowly, she felt Hikaru draw her panties down over her hips. She went positively scarlet as the twins looked at her wet heat in utter awe and lust. She felt her eyes heat up as well as their fingers danced across her skin. She pressed into them and closed her eyes. Two fingers pinched her nipples gently and she squeaked, eyes fluttering open.

"Look at us." the twins demanded. She nodded gently and watched them and they acquainted themselves with her body. They explored first with their fingertips, mesmerized on her smooth skin. Next, they both dipped their heads down and began to explore every inch of her body with their tongues. Kaoru covered her torso. Hikaru worked his way down her belly and her legs, careful to leave her needy area alone for the time being. Megan was left breathless and moaning, slipping her hands into their hair to urge them closer. Chuckling, they obliged and sucked on her skin.

Megan could barely think. Her body was so hot. It was driving her crazy. And soft whimper worked its way out of her, drawing both sets of gold eyes onto hers. Blushing, she mumbled, "Stop teasing me."

"Oh?" Hikaru moved up her body again. "Is that what we were doing? Well then…" he hovered over her as Kaoru joined him, both smirking.

"What is it you want?" Kaoru finished. Megan went scarlet. They weren't seriously going to make her admit what she wanted out loud were they?

"We're waiting…" they spoke together. Oh god…they were. She swallowed softly, and spoke to low for them to hear. "What was that Megan? We couldn't her you~"

She sent a soft glare at them but spoke louder. "I want you."

The twins stirred even more at those words. Their gazes bore into her.

"Who do you want?" they needed to know which one she wanted first.

She frowned softly and looked at them. "I want both of you of course."

That was all it took for them to both kiss her deeply, fully, one right after another. She was left completely breathless and panting. She didn't even feel them lift her up and glance at each other. With a mutual understanding, Hikaru moved her so she was facing him and Kaoru moved behind her. She certainly came to when they ground their errection against her slit, and her anus.

Megan moaned softy and looked at Hikaru with hot eyes, and back at Kaoru with the same eyes. Both kissed her once again before Hikaru gently slid into her. Megan whimpered and arched her back, taking him deeper into her, right to the hilt. Hikaru moaned in pleasure and had to restrain himself from thrusting. Reveling in her slick, tight sheath, he nodded at Kaoru and laid back slightly, pulling Megan on him, exposing her backside better to Kaoru. Kaoru kissed the back of her neck soothingly before slowly sliding his member into her tight hole.

Megan cried gently at the unfamiliar pain. It felt so, tight. She had never felt this full before. It was like she was going to burst open. She whimpered as her nails softly dug into the twins shoulders. Hikaru kissed the poor girl soothingly before he and Kaoru began moving at a slow and gentle pace.

Kaoru kissed her neck lovingly. He knew she was hurting but she felt so good. He slipped in a little deeper as she slowly began to relax and moan from Hikaru, and hit a spot that brought a gasp from her. Grinning softly, he hit it again, and heard her moan.

Hikaru listened to her whimpers turn into moans and moved a little faster, going deeper and deeper each time. Soon, the girl was moaning loudly and moving her own hips against them. Taking it as permission, both brothers increased their speed and thrusts into her, faster and deeper, letting their lust take over their movements.

Megan moved against the twins' hot, slick bodies. It felt so good. She heard her moans echo through the room, but didn't care. All she cared about was feeling them go deeper and deeper…and…oh god! She cried softly when Hikaru smashed against her very centre at the same time Kaoru hit her spot as well. The combination made her see stars. Moaning and whimpering hotly, she spoke.

"A-again." and oh did they do it again. And again. And again. They pounded into her fast and furious. Hitting her spots dead on in sync. She knew she would hurt later, but that didn't matter to her. She felt the heat build up in her stomach and before she could even breathe, it all burst and spilled over her. She screamed.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as the twins continued to thrust before her clenching walls drove them to their climaxes as well, both shooting their seed into her simultaneously. All three collapsed into a hot and sweaty mass of limbs on the bed, panting and trembling.

Megan felt Hikaru and Kaoru gently ease out of her numb body after a few minutes and laid her between them. They snuggled into her and snuggled her into them as they pulled the covers over her. She relaxed and curled into their warm bodies.

"Thank you," Hikaru whispered against her hair as he kissed it.

"We love you." Kaoru murmured against her forehead as he kissed it.

Megan smiled content and kisses each of her lovers chests. "I Love you to. Both of you." together, they fell asleep, happily entangled.

**A/N: On a side note, I am aware that females do not have a prostate that males have, however, anal sex is actually very common among females, as many have a g spot, and the walls in the rectum are much more sensitive and easily stimulated. Thank you to ****Mckenzie for your review on the matter and I hope this clears it up ****there you go :D I hope you liked it. A nice three-way for you. Oh and since I forgot to on the top and I'm too lazy to scroll up, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Ouran. That distinction goes to Hatori Bisco. Heck, I don't even own Megan, she belongs to MoonDragonLove. But I do own the yummy pervertedness of the story ;) **


End file.
